24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed flight personnel
This is a list of unnamed civilian flight personnel, including CTU pilots, with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 Flight 221 attendant 1 .]] Aboard Flight 221, a flight attendant informed Martin Belkin that they'd be landing in just over an hour. She died when the plane exploded. : This flight attendant was played by Petra Wright in "Day 1 12:00am-1:00am." Flight 221 attendant 2 .]] Mandy injected a flight attendant with a syringe before blowing up the plane. : This flight attendant appeared in "Day 1 12:00am-1:00am." Flight 221 attendant 3 to remain seated.]] A flight attendant instructed Martin Belkin to take his seat when he got up to find his missing wallet. She died when the plane exploded. : This flight attendant was played by Karen Kim in "Day 1 12:00am-1:00am." Day 2 CTU helicopter crewman A CTU helicopter arrived to bring Jack to safety after George Mason took Jack's spot flying the terrorists' nuclear weapon into the desert to explode with minimal harm. Jack told this crewman to contact Tony Almeida to let Kim Bauer know Jack was safe, but the crewman said he would have to wait until they landed at CTU since cell phone communication was down. : The helicopter crewman was played by Morocco Omari in "Day 2 11:00pm-12:00am." Day 3 Salazar pilot to Mexico]] Gael Ortega and Jack Bauer coordinated with the pilot of Ramon Salazar's private jet to rescue Ramon from American authorities. The pilot was aware of the danger of his mission. He succeeded in landing in Mexico. Among the Salazar supporters he transported with Ramon were Tomas and Pedro. : This pilot was played by Oscar Nunez in "Day 3 6:00pm-7:00pm." Day 4 Helicopter pilot Terrorist collaborator Henry Powell hired a chopper pilot to fly him out of Los Angeles. When the flight was discovered and grounded by the Department of Defense, the pilot informed his client. Henry then held the pilot at gunpoint, but before they could take off, Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida entered and arrested him. The pilot was present when a sniper silenced Powell, and stayed there with the authorities for a time afterward. : The helicopter pilot was played by Vince Duvall in "Day 4 2:00pm-3:00pm" and "3:00pm-4:00pm". CTU pilot in Mojave ]] A CTU Los Angeles chopper pilot flew Jack Bauer and a second field agent into the Mojave Desert so they could retrieve the nuclear football from campers Jason and Kelly Girard. (The football fell down as debris from Air Force One, which had been damaged by Mitch Anderson in a stolen stealth bomber.) The pilot confirmed that the signal from the football briefcase was reading properly, and at 11:35, he dropped off Jack and the agent. Later, Jack called him to assist in bringing down an escaping Jeep driven by Steve Simmons, a terrorist who had the football. The pilot dropped low, shined his light in the driver's eyes, and caused the Jeep to crash. He then used the light to help Jack find the case, and flew away to track the other Jeep when ordered to. Shortly after midnight, when Jack was done working with Fred Laughton, the pilot returned Jack to the CTU Los Angeles building. : The pilot was played by Michael P. Lugar in "Day 4 11:00pm-12:00am" and "12:00am-1:00am". Day 5 CTU pilot at gas center A CTU Los Angeles chopper pilot flew Jack Bauer, Curtis Manning, and two other field agents to the Wilshire Gas Company. As he approached, he informed them that the ambient noise from the facility would mask the sound of their approach. Once the agents descended from his chopper, he reported to CTU that they were away. : The chopper pilot appeared in "Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm". Day 7 GSA 117 pilot He was the pilot of Global Skies Airlines Flight 117, which was misdirected into a near-collision with another plane by Tony Almeida, Masters, and their small underground group, who forced Michael Latham to hack into the airline control computers. : ''The pilot was played by Lou Glenn in "Day 7 8:00am-9:00am" and "Day 7 9:00am-10:00am." GSA 117 co-pilot He was the co-pilot of Global Skies Airlines Flight 117, which was misdirected into a near-collision with another plane by Tony Almeida, Masters, and their small underground group, who forced Michael Latham to hack into the airline control computers. : ''The co-pilot was played by Jonathan C. Williams in "Day 7 8:00am-9:00am" and "Day 7 9:00am-10:00am." Global Skies flight attendant #1 ]] After the captain and the air traffic controller coordinated the flight, the main flight attendant aboard Global Skies Airlines Flight 117 welcomed the passengers and reviewed their itinerary on the speaker system before their departure. : ''The attendant was played by Jill Remez in "Day 7 8:00am-9:00am". Global Skies flight attendant #2 Midway through the flight, a second flight attendant chatted with another about her plans to meet her boyfriend when they arrived in New York City, right before the plane first experienced turbulence. : ''The attendant was played by Elaine Kao in "Day 7 8:00am-9:00am". FAA official request]] An official at the FAA was called by Sean Hillinger from the FBI headquarters in Washington, D.C.. Sean was anxious about the safety of his wife, Christina, who was scheduled to land later in the emergency queue even though the flights were threatened by terrorists. Sean told the official to move Christina's flight to the front of the queue, and when the official asked him for a certain permission code, Sean lied and claimed he was Larry Moss, a higher ranking agent. The official moved the flight to land sooner. : ''The FAA official was played by Phil Abrams in "Day 7 11:00am-12:00pm". DC chopper pilot A police helicopter pilot was at the scene where Iké Dubaku was captured. When Jack Bauer retrieved a disk from inside Dubaku's ribcage, Jack told him to deliver it specifically to Larry Moss at the FBI Headquarters. : ''The chopper pilot was played by Hector Atreyu Ruiz in "Day 7 5:00pm-6:00pm". FBI pilot ]] This pilot was flying with Larry Moss and his tactical team to Starkwood. As they approached, Larry asked him how far they were, and he replied "Two minutes". As they entered Starkwood flying space, he told Larry that the control tower was signaling them. : The "FBI Pilot" was played by an unknown actor in "Day 7 11:00pm-12:00am". Starkwood ATC ]] The air traffic controller at the Starkwood headquarters in Virginia signaled the FBI/Navy helicopters that were approaching to land at the facility. The controller spoke to Larry Moss, who said he was landing with an executive search warrant. The controller said he had to go verify this with his superior, but Moss simply repeated that he sent a digital copy of the federal warrant, and that was all the permission he needed. Larry warned him that if he interfered, he would be arrested. : The "Starkwood Air Traffic Controller" was played by Dotan Baer in "Day 7 11:00pm-12:00am". See also * More unnamed characters * *